


香腻

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	香腻

解雨臣 X 六月蓝 丨双性慎入  
  
他已经不是第一次看到六月蓝给孩子喂奶的样子了。  
但是不论每一次巧合碰见，每一次的所见之景，无论是当时所闻，还是事后回味，都让他不住地欲火焚身。  
浅蓝色的外裳被他随意剥落，松垮地挂在腰间，现出穿在里头白色的内袍，它紧紧地贴着他的上身，勾勒出曼妙不同于一般男性的起伏线条  
由于身体构造的不同，他的胸膛并不是一片平坦，而是有着如同刚发育的含苞未放的少女般起伏的青涩胸脯，微微隆起，显得涩情又诱惑。  
六月蓝拉开微敞开的衣袍，露出了藏在衣衫中雪白的肌肤，圆润的香肩下柔软的酥胸挺翘饱满，那里头装满了他哺育期的孩子渴求的美味奶水。  
“宝宝，啊……乖……”  
六月蓝抚摸着怀中的孩子，柔声哄着。孩子无知的急切吮吸可能是弄疼他了，他轻轻地喊出声后，贝齿咬着红唇，忍住胸前不断传来的奇怪触感，眸中晕出了温柔又迷蒙的水雾。  
他自然了解六月蓝对身体有多敏感，尤其是胸前的两点，以往的情事中，只要他轻轻一捏，身下的人都会娇吟一声软成一汪春水，然后任他处置。  
现在想来他忍耐的一定非常辛苦。  
“啧啧……”羞人的吮吸声回荡在房间里，与之合上的粗重呼吸，令人忍不住的脸红心跳。  
像是被什么弄醒回过了神，六月蓝循声望去，视线透过烟气缭绕的香炉，落到了他的身上。  
“啊……”六月蓝惊叫一声，偏过身子想要躲过他露骨至极的眼神，却顾及到孩子只是偏转了一些而已。  
六月蓝扭过头不敢直视他的目光，羞得耳尖泛红近乎可以滴出血来，咬了咬下唇后，别扭地支吾开口道：“你……你可以先出去吗？”  
“呵。”他低笑出声，目光不移，欣赏着六月蓝漂亮得过分的羞人模样，视线流转在因为偏身动作更加直接的暴露在他眼中的酥胸，那上面的一抹肿胀着，润上水光的艳红，灼得他的身体不停地烧烫。  
“快点，我在书房等你。”


End file.
